1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a slide fastener slider with a detachable pull tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,438 shows a slide fastener slider having a pull tab removably attached to a pull tab support or lug mounted on a slider body. The disclosed slider however has a complex structure by which the pull tab is attached to the lug, is unsightly in appearance, and renders it relatively difficult for the user to grip the pull tab reliably.